Journey to the Great Valley
by tyrannosaurusrex-123
Summary: Now having escaped the island devastation, Chomper finds the Great Valley with a new friend he made on the way.
1. Prologue: Escape from the Island

**Hey guys, this is my first long-chapter fanfic. I decided to write fanfics on tablet, 'till my computer gets fixed. Now let's go on with my new Land Before Time story. It tells about how a sharptooth called Chomper travelled to the Great Valley with a Spinosaurus friend called Lima. Its also features Redclaw, Screech and Thud as the antagonists. So enjoy.**

**I don't own The Land Before Time. It was copyright of Don Bluth.**

* * *

Millions of years ago, the world is dominated by creatures called dinosaurs. Some ate plants, and others, like the dreaded sharpteeth, ate meat.

In a small island, away from the mainland, lived a small family of sharpteeth. Their reason for living there is to raise their only hatchling, Chomper.

* * *

Chomper ambushed the rat-like creature, scaring it and it tried to run away from him. However, the small sharptooth managed to grab hold of the mammal by the neck, and squeezing it until it can no longer breathe. Then he picked it up and went back to his nest to show it to his parents.

"Dad! Dad! I've finally made a kill!" he chirped excitedly, showing the dead mammal to his father, Strongfang. He chuckled happily. "Very good, Chomper." he congratulated. "Very soon, you will be able to hunt and fend for yourself. Now get ready for dinner, your mother and I had just caught a swimming sharptooth."

"But don't forget to wash your claws first," Chomper's mother, Rena instructed. "Ok Mum!"

And so Chomper washed up and ate a happy dinner with his parents under the sinking bright circle that is going to dip into the big water.

* * *

On the mainland, a tanned, scarred sharptooth, with two fast biters, are watching the island over the cliff.

"C'mon, boss. Aren't we gettin' the small sharptooth that is living in that damn island?" one of the biters asked.

"Patience, Screech." came the reply. "When the night circle rises, and when he is on the mainland, we'll get him." and with that, the scarred sharptooth signed his reply with closed laughter.

* * *

Nighttime. Chomper and his parents were sleeping peacefully on their nest, with the night circle shining on them. Then suddenly, Rena heard a strange, loud, groaning noise. What really awakened her was the panicking Pteranodon, Dimorphodon, and Ceradactylus that are squawking to one another and are flying away from the trees on the island and ahead into the big water.

"Strongfang, get up. We're being caught." she quickly pampered her mate.

"Rena, why did you awaken me?" Strongfang asked, still weary from his sleep. "No one's watching us."

"No, look." Rena pointed. To his surprise, Strongfang did notice the cloud of flyers flying away from the island.

Chomper, suddenly awakened by the strange sharptooth noises, awoke. He noticed his parents digging away the nest and leaving the area quickly. "Dad? Mum? What's going on?" he asked worriedly.

"Chomper, get ready." replied his father. "We're going to leave the island."

* * *

**Please review to find out what Chomper is going to do next.**


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbye to the Island

**Okay, apologies. Strongfang and Rena are names that a girl named Avatar Emerald made up. So don't get too angry with me.**

**Anyways, enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

The sharptooth family quickly made their way down to the shore. As far as Chomper can see, several mammals have already gotten rafts that took them across the big water and into the mainland.

Suddenly, he noticed his parents go back into the forest. He began to feel scared. How can they leave him just like that? "Mom! Dad! Wait! Where are you going?" he called out.

Strongfang and Rena turned to Chomper, and suddenly, they began to tear. "Chomper," Rena was the first to reply. "We're going back to fight that demon. You have to go back to the mainland and hide there."

"This might be our last meeting," Strongfang added. "But we will always be with you."

"But..but...I'm scared. What if..."

"Do you know the way to the Great Valley?"

That made Chomper remember something. When he was born he made friends with a longneck, threehorn, swimmer, flyer and spiketail. And his father was now telling him to go back there.

"I...I think so," he sniffed. "But why do I have to know? Both of you are going with me."

"Chomper," Rena replied. "What we are doing is for the sake of your survival. Even if we sacrifice ourselves, we will always be together. Now go."

"B..But, I'll miss you!"

"We'll miss you too, Chomper." she sniffed. "But you are on your own now. Now go."

Not daring to look back, Chomper then turned and headed for a raft. After entering it, he turned his head and saw the slowly disappearing figures of his parents.

* * *

Strongfang and Rena are in the middle of the island forest, ready to strike the vicious demon humanoid. It is now ready to grasp the two dinosaurs that are hiding from its master's view.

"Ready, Rena?" Strongfang determinedly asked his mate. "Ready." and with that, both struck their attacks on the tyrannical creature.

And the battle is short, but sharp.

* * *

"Ooh! What a good show we've seen there! Right, Thudbutt?" Screech asked the dark green fast biter excitedly, but he was given a look of disgust by him.

"Screech, what did I just tell you earlier?" came the reply. "This is a hunt, not a trip to the Dinosaur Festival. If we really slacked our days off then Boss would get us for this!"

"SILENCE!" an annoyed Redclaw roared. "We're going to kill that little sharptooth, not argue you jaws off. If you can't stop that snapping, then I'll RIP YOUR HEADS APART!"

Both fast biters kept silent afterwards.

* * *

Sitting on the raft, Chomper saw the now-barren island that he had once called home. The thundering roars were no more. His parents are gone. But what kind of creature was that? The one that took his parents? He sniffed, and waved a fond goodbye to the island.

* * *

When he got onto the beach, he somehow managed to hold his tears up as he stepped out of the raft. It was morning when he got there, and Chomper was dreadfully hungry. Just in front of him were the flyers that escaped from the island. They are picking on crabs that are soft and edible, and Chomper saw his chance to find food. Quickly and quietly he slunk across the flock and grabbed a small crab under his jaws. Then he headed back to his raft and began to chew off the soft flesh. Then he heard someone.

"EUGH! Watching sharpteeth eat is disgusting!"

Chomper was surprised to see a flyer called Pterano scowling at him. But he is not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment. "Then why ARE you watching? HUH?"

"I hadn't had my breakfast, and YET, YOU stole IT from me!"

_SMACK_

"Ouch! What was that for?"

_SMACK_

"That is what you get for stealing my sand creeper!"

_SMACK_

"Then why are you slapping me still?!"

_SMACK_

"Because I felt like it!"

_SMACK_

"Will you stop slapping me now?!"

_SMACK_

"Right after this one!"

_SMACK_

"GOOD-BYE!" and with that, Pterano grabbed the half-eaten crab and returned to the other flyers.

"Ouch...he sure had issues." Chomper remarked as he rubbed his slapped cheek with his claw.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and reviewed. Lima would arrive soon.**


End file.
